How to forget
by Taylor lautner lover
Summary: leah just cant help but remeber but lets see who can make her forget.  "Oh jake that feels so good"
1. Chapter 1

First just let me say Im new at thin just got a home computer so I just want to try it out so here goes nothing o and this is my first story so well make it short it may have a lot of grammatical and spelling errors I type fast so I don't check behind my self very often so review and let me know how this goes yah!

Disclaimer-Oh and I don't own these characters just the storyline haha

I was sitting on my couch just watching mean girls _again_ not understanding how Regina could be such a bitch but now I get it running in to Bella swan, the "cheerleader" who has fake boobs and flat ass. Unlike I who by far have guts but not enough to show of my cellulite in that ridiculously short skirt and my countless rolls in that halter top, But am quiet content with my 5'6 frame size 6 waist and not to mention my 36C chest, but I will never…..

"you still have that jealous inner monologue over Bella cause she beat you out at prom queen huh?" I forgot Seth was here. "NO! Why do you think im obsessed over that I haven't thought about Bella since then"

"Liar" _just can't let it go can he? _"ok so maybe I am a little upset that she a size 0-1, beat out be a curvatious beauty in something so stupid I mean I just didn't want it to go to her head but now evreytime she sees me she gloats I see it in her eyes" "not even your just mad she got Paul too" _asshole _I know he's my brother and right but im about to kick him to albukerky. "Im going to bed."

"Now your mad im right, come on lee I know you been around you for 17 years I can read you like and open book sis. " I hate him "whatever Seth you better give it a rest before all of la push high sees u snuggled up to "mister blinky"in a wet bed, his stuffed elephant. " oh please that was like 12 years ago no ones going to care" "oh contraire my dear bro you see at the last bonfire I remember a litter spiked punch ands you were wasted." Dam I got him now.

" you wouldn't"

" yes, yes I would" and with that he shut up and I went up to bed

In my head I wonder if Seth was right. Was I an open book? Could I be read so easily? Well in the mist of another self centered monologue my phone rang

ugh. It was Paul since we broke up he's been dying for us to try and work it out he cheated on me with the school slut/cheer-crown stealing-cocksucking hoodrat Bella.

I walked in on them after prom in mine and Paul's hotel room I was going to give my virginity to him but after that I was so glad I hadn't.

"hey man wheres your sister" I heard from downstairs

" what r u doin here" seth said sounding angry

"That's none of your business now WHERES YOUR FUCKIN SISTER" I could tell it was Paul and he was pissy drunk and paul+drinking= hell for all around him evern those he loves so I knew this would turn out good.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey again sorry this took so long I couldnt upload a new chapter and it wouldnt work but heres chapter 2 I knoe shameful Sorry! but thanks for reviewing and adding my story to your alerts it means a lot since im just starting out Much love thank you xoxo .Thanks so much ill try to have up next chapt tommrow!**_

disclaimer-oh forgot again I don't own any of this not the characters nor their hearts just the storyline although I would love to own taylor's heart lol! oh and that kis with rob and taylor sun night was HOT lol! only cuz taylor made it hot lol jk! ok on with the story **_up up and _****_away...!_**

Seth's POV

"You need to leave, NOW!"

"Im not going anywhere till I see Leah!, now where is she? "

"If you don't leave now paul ill call the police, you wouldn't wan to go back now would you." Paul had been in the lick up for possession.

"You aint going to do shit" He must not know me, I Made my way to the phone to dial,

and I felt something most likely the glass vas from our coffee table hit the back of my head then every thing went black and all I could think of was Leah.

Leah's POV

"You need to leave, NOW!" Seth was really growing up he'd never had the balls to talk to Paul like that till recently.

"Im not going anywhere till I see Leah!, now where is she? " Oh no I don't want to see him I hope seth tells him im not home!

"If you don't leave now paul ill call the police, you wouldn't wan to go back now would you." Oh my God this was getting serious, maybe I should do something

"You aint going to do shit" It was quiet for a while then I thought he left.

_Smash_

Oh no! I crept down the stairs to see Seth on the floor out cold

"what did you do!" He didn't answer me just then _Smack_

did he just fucking smack me? what the Fuck I look at my hand now covered in my blood for the busted lip id just encountered.

"Oh my god! you never hit me before"

" Lee! Oh my... im so sorry!"

I started to cry. it looked like he had tears in his eyes, eyes full of regret and remorse for his earlier actions still didn't change the fact I'd just been physically assaulted. Not to mention my brother still on the floor unresponsive to anything I ran to his side and grabbed the phone to call 911. then I was being dragged up stairs.

"PAUL! LET ME GO!" I screamed, but it was to deaf ears next thing I knew I was being thrown on the bed my pajama pants being torn to shreds the pain I felt next was undescribable. " Paul please stop.." I wispered barely audible " if you ever loved me you'll stop" I pleaded but each thrust more painful than the next then I felt liquid drizzle to my thigh. but I didn't dare move he was tearing me apart literally and there was nothing I could do. "Im sorry Lee" he wispered as he came inside me with no protection then he lft so fast I swore there was wind. I couldn't move it hurt so bad but I was hell bent on helping seth. I limped downstairs to find it in ruins I looked over at seth who was still bleeding and tried my best to drag his 6'1 form in my condition to the car.

I got to the hospital blood everywhere. I ran in yelling for a doctor they took one look at me and ran out to the car. doctors swarming him he wasn't moving and they told me I had to wait outside.

I couldn't bare it. so while I waited I cried for me, seth ,mom , dad, and anyone else who might care if Seth died I had to do something about Paul.

But I didn't know what to do.\

Just then a doctor came out to get me

"Ms. Clearwater?"

"yes sir?"

"your brother is unconscious, but stable, breathing on his own, pulse strong, But our only concern for him is...," He paused. What did this mean?

"what doctor?"

"his brain, Im not sure if hell be able to bounce back form the trauma whatever hit him, hit him hard."

"so what?, He'll be a vegetable when he wakes up?"

"it's the biggest risk, right now its up to him"

"ok doctor. Can I see him?" I asked on the verge of tears.

" sure, follow me."

**whoa omg that took a lot outta me so review and tell me if you like it yah im an author11!1!111 oh and hangover two was funny as fuck!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello so thanks again so greatful for every alert add and favoriting but a review wouldn't hurt right I always said I wouldn't be one of those review junkies but alas here I am reviews are like "my personal brand of heroin" haha lol R patts.**_

_**disclaimer- don't own jack shyt not the characters nothin**_g

Leah's POV 

I walked over to him and pulled the chair from the corner to his side and sat. It took me a minute to adjust to him in this state.

"Hey Seth" I said in a low choked wispier "you gotta fight this ok? Remember when paul pushed you in the mud along time ago in 5th grade and you bounced back up and got him right in the jaw" I reminisced laughing trying to make a joke out of it, hoping he heard me and was laughing inside as well.

"well that's what u gotta do this time, bounce back so we can get him huh what do you say?" I didn't realize I had so many tears by now, but my voice barley came out in a low wispier. "please." I begged, hoping he'd wake up. God I knew paul was strong but jeeez how hard did he hit seth, and with what. With all the glass I should've known it was moms decorative vas Paul always said he hated it. He was still out for the count and I couldn't help but bawl in the mean time, praying for my brother. finally I decided it would be best to take a walk. I then realized I hadn't called anyone, not mom, dad, anyone. so I got to the receptions desk, "can I use your phone"

"sure, dial 9"she said,

"ok thanks."

I made the one call I never thought I would make it break my heart so much.

"hello" came the most caring voice, " hey mom" I said with tears flowing and a voice barley recognizable. "Leah, honey what's wrong? are you ok? Did paul hurt you?" all

these question only one I couldn't answer yeas to. "mom are you sitting down"

"oh god no Leah ar you pregnant?" oh my god I hadn't thought about it ive been so wrapped up in seth id forgotten about everything else and that was a 50/50 chance I was having a murder/rapists baby. at that thought I cried even harder.

"Mom, Seth had a run in with paul and he's In the hospital unconscious and the doctor says he might not wake up, he suffered from head trauma and lossed a lot of blood. He also said if he did wake up he'd be at high risk for brain damage and might not walk or talk again." I wispered that last part. "Mom?" no answer

"MOM?" I yelled now. " say something

"im on my way"she said softer than a butterfly and I heard a click

Sue POV

"Mom, Seth had a run in with paul and he's In the hospital unconscious and the doctor says he might not wake up, he suffered from head trauma and lost a lot of blood. He also said if he did wake up he'd be at high risk for brain damage and might not walk or talk again." oh. my. GOD. my baby

"mom?" I heard but my mouth wouldn't form words.

"MOM?" she yelled didn't I teach her not to yell at an authorative figure but now is not the time to scold her.

"im on my way" was all I could say. I could barley find my voice let alone my feet on my way out to the car.

Leah's POV

I went back to his room after that it was so hard to see him there fighting for his life at my expense, If he didn't make it I would surly kill myself, no second thoughts, nothing. after I kill paul that is.

_**I know I know slow start but things will heat up in few chapters then in comes blackwater to save the day... or story what ever floats your boat. REVIEW and ill love you...!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_What's up my party ppl haha yah so im almost done with school for this year that is and next year will be my last__** Yah meee! **__( london from Zach and Cody) _

Disclaimer- don't own nada of twilight only the dream I wish I did though.

Leah's POV

I turned my head away for a second I couldn't look at him he looked so helpless, and I couldn't help him. I felt horrible.

I turned to see the faces of half of la push the boys Ive learned to deal with ever since seth started making friends. There faces all looked pained. I felt hurt but the look on their faces brought me back to sobbing again then I felt an embrace. I looked up to see jacob's tear filled eyes.

I'd never seen any of them cry before, but in that moment I thought I fell in love.

WAIT! _leah your brother is in a coma and your possibly carrying and rapists baby and your thinking about love._

what the hell was wrong with me.

"Mom!" she came rushing to mine and seth's sides and embraced me as well as jacob.

" Honey its all going to be ok."

"Mom he has to come back, he has to"

"I know honey faith without works is dead, we need to pray for him."

I hadn't prayed in so long it'd been over ten years since dad had his heart attack. I hadn't prayed since but it worked he lived and now it would have to work again.

"ill pray with you." Jacob said as we all linked hands.

" Dear heavenly father we come to you today for my brother he's in real bad shape, but you already new that. please I just ask you to let him wake up, and be his old self again" I said choking up.

"and I promise I handle my problem in an orderly fashion" my problem being how I would tell paul I was probably having his baby.

What would they think of me.

I'm sure as hell want telling them he raped me, that would not go over well but I couldn't face him he as drunk.

I kept telling my self that he was drunk he was also was drunk when he slept with Bella and I didn't let that slide why should I let this, this was way more serious than him cheating.

I thought long and I thought hard . what would I do if I was pregnant? how would I tell anyone o r paul for that matter I cant face him.

Its decided I want him dead, how could he hurt me. he said he loved me and here I was almost forgave his sorry ass.

I'm gonna kill him that is if when seth wakes up and is alright and doesn't catch him before I do.

_**ok I know similar to the 2 chapter toward the end but hey im getting writers block and we got a little taste of blackwater in there next chapter will be more and we'll find out more about seth. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**whats up sorry it took so long for me to put this chapter up and keep seth in a coma for so long haha not funny I knoe lol.**_

Leah's POV

It'd been awhile since Sue, or I slept for that matter. I was so tired but I couldn't take my eyes of seth he looks so peaceful but I knew I wanted my brother back.

ughh why did I have to date paul.

Everyone ws out in the hall when I was on my way out to get my 12th cup of coffee_ black_, except for jake he was just as awake as I was which was barley. As soon as he saw me, he was up rushing get to me. next thing I knew I was wrapped in a tight hug.

"Hey you ok?" he asked with the most caring, sincere look in his eyes.

"yah hows everyone"

"still upset" _upset? _upset about what did they find out.

"upset about what?" asked suspiciously.

"the fact we almost lost a best friend, and that paul would be such and ass to a kid way younger than him, why else Leah? something you not telling us?"oh I thought they had found out about the rape thing.

"NO!" I said a little too quickly for his liking.

"ok I was kidding, no need to scream," he said with a chuckle

"im not im just scared that's all" I said in a low wisper not realizing the tears that had over flowed. he grasped me and hugged me wispering a string of "_its going to be alright's" _and "_he's gonna make its" and "he's gonna pull through's" _everything I needed to hear right now.

I love to be comforted just not smothered.

"you need some sleep, no offence and don't hit me but you look horrible"

"way to ruin a perfect moment"

"I'm sorry, but wouldn't seth pefer to wake up to a beautiful_ "I knew everything was gonna be alright," _Leahor hideous_ "oh I was so worried I didn't even shower for a week"_ Leah"

"yah I guess your right." I said chuckling.

"ok come on ill give you a ride"

"oh, no its ok I brought my car the night it happened" All the memories seeping through

the wall I had put up[ against that night.

"no you cant drive right now you could fall asleep at the wheel and we'll be here in the hospital forever." yah he was right I needed to walk it off anyway

"your right I should walk"

"wait silly I'll take you"

"no jake its to much to ask I want you to be here if he wakes up if Im not"

"ok I will be once I take you home for a shower and some sleep."

"ok... I guess If you insist"

"I do, now lets go."

"ok"

when we pulled up in front of my house I had an erie feeling about going in there even though my mom told me she cleaned up everything so I should be so reminiscent on that night.

that was the problem it wasn't downstairs that bothered me it was my bedroom.

jake said he'd see me to the room and then after I was done showering he'd leave just to make sure I was ok how sweet is that? I never even noticed him before now that is not ok.

"ok but promise me you'll go back after I'm done"

"I promise" he crossed his heart and hugged me, it felt good being held by a strong worthy man.

I went in the bathroom with my PJ's. I stripped down and climbed in, the hot water cascading down my back felt incredibly long overdue.

once I was done I went back out in just my towel forgetting he was here but he wasn't in my room so I guess he'd gone back to the hospital feeling I was safe enough.

I started to dress starting with dropping my towel, and as soon as it dropped I heard a gasp come from the door,

Jake's POV

"I promise" I crossed my heart and hugged her, god she was as beautiful as ever.

I'd just noticed her in this way though, you know the way that makes my pants tight.

but I always thought she was cute but in a sister sort of way. I just have no clue when all that changed.

I heard water running and I had to take care of the problem in my pants besides she s a girl right? and girls take forever in the shower.

so I headed to the bathroom down the hal to relieve myself of this raging hard-on

I closed and locked the door behind me. thinking of leah in the shower, and I unzipped my pants and sat down on the toilet.

I grabbed a hold of my cock and began to rub it up and down slowly

my pace quickend and so did my breath as I thought of her letting me touch her and kiss her and her moans of pleasure in my ear "oh, _jake"_

I went faster and faster until my moans got louder and louder.

"leah" I let out a breathy moan, next thing I knew I was about to blow my load

and I did trying to be as quiet as possible. once I washed my hands I headed back to her room I heard the water had stooped. she must be done I thought to myself.

I operned he door to find her in a towel _oh_ _thank you god, _I guess she forgot I was there or just thought I left back to the hospital but then she dropped her towel her long black beautiful raven locks falling all down her back almost to the small of her back. I gasped and instantly regretted it. she turned around to look at me. and my pants tightened instantly _wow that was fast_


	6. Chapter 6

what up ya'll

ok so here I is

disclaimer- don't own jack shyt

Leah's POV

There he was trying to explain himself for busting in on me, well sort of.

He was babbling.

"I'm so sorry I just went to use the bathroom down the hall."

the thing is I wasn't even trying to cover myself just standing there in all my naked glory..

"its ok" wow that was not suppose to come out so need sounding, if that was even possible with the choice of words or with so little words.

"Lee?"

"what?... huh? oh" I bent down to get the towel and cover myself quickly.

"you ok?"

"yah peachy, even though you just saw me naked. You ok? There seems to be a problem in your pants."

"umm..." aww he blushed.

"its cool really." I crossed the room till I was standing right in front of him '_leah what are you thinking about your brother is in the hospital fighting for his life and your thinking about sex, what Is wrong with you?'_

well they all said I need too take my mind off some things.

"I might be able to help you with it" I said in seductive manner.

"ok" he wispered, and touched my cheek with his palm and leaned in.

then his lips touched mine in the most passionate way, and I've only thought about him like this recently, you know the way that makes my panties wet.

We were there for at least 30 seconds just going at it until we had to come up for air.

While he was panting I started to kiss his neck.

"Lee.." he said in a breathy moan I went for his shirt.

he knew what I was doing and took it off and I started to kiss my way down his body.

"ohh Lee" he was still moaning my name

total ego boost.

then he guided me to the bed and lied me down as he hovered over me. In only his pants.

his body in between my legs. I could feel his hard-on rubbing my heated center.

"Oh _god..."_ he let go of my lips and traild kisses down my neck to the towel, he opened it and peppered kisses over my breast.

I went to grab his pants button to unzip them and _ " __Baby, I could really get to know you take my time and show you don't tell anybody what we do when I get lonely Take Me,_

_to another place where I'll be face to face,_

_just you and me with no rules, _

_just like you _

_I get lonely too ooh ooh  
>hoo ooh hoh, hoo ooh hoh"<em>

My phone rang...

"ignore it" he said panting looking up at me from my naval.

"What if it's about Seth?"

"answer it" I picked up my phone, it was my mom,

"hello?"

"thank goodness leah where are you?"

"home mom, im fine"

"ok well I have great news."

"what mom?"

"Seth just woke up" yessss... all I had to do was try and get laid with one of his best friends and for him to wake up.

"really?" I said with tear filled eyes.

thanking God that prayer worked.

"yes hunny, he's fine talking walking, everything no sign of brain damage the doctor says he should be just fine and able to come home in a couple days."

YAHHH! thank you god

" he' s ok!" I mouthed to jake.

" yesss" he bowed his head and closed his eyes my guess is he was praying.

when he looked up he had a single tear that had escaped form his eye.

awww... how sweet but I was still naked and he was still shirtless.

"ok mom, ill be there in 10 minutes"

"ok hunny see you when you get here, and when you see jacob tell him thanks for be so supportive through all of this, he's been very helpful"

"ok I will" jake was already putting his shirt on and handing me my clothes.

"sorry about that" I apologized

"no worries, I just had the best time of my life, I hope you'll let me live out my fantasies and finish this soon though" what? he fantasized about me... wow.

"ok maybe."

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"ill get it" he said " you get dressed"

"ok" he went to open the door I had put my shirt on and just as I was pulling on my sweats I heard a loud bang and a gun shot.

I ran downstairs to see what the hell just happened to see pual holding a gun and a bloody jake on the floor "oh god" I said running to him, just as I got there I felt and very sharp sting right through my stomach, and then everything went black...

_**wow, that was cray did paul just witness the action or what in tired omg ahhhh! ok see yah next time... love T.L.L ...so close to my real intinals haha T.S.L haha crazy ok bye..**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**whats up again last day of school on friday happy as fuckkk... yahayahayahya!**_

Seth's POV

"mom is leah ok?"

"yah she's fine she's on her way let me call back to make sure though"

"k" I cant wait to see her I've missed her. when I blacked out all I could think about was her.

there was a commotion going on outside, it sounded as If they were rushing in a patient.

"Stats?"

"two gun shot victims one to the chest one to the stomach male and female. female's vitals 56/100 Male's 43/100, not looking good doc!"

wow I hoped they were ok whoever they were.

"Names?" the doctor called to what seemed to be the men who were in the ambulance.

"Jacob Black and Leah Clearwater"

my heart stopped. did I hear them correctly? was my sister now in the hospital?

"OH.. NO!" my mom yelled, running into the hall and sure enough, leah was being rushed to ICU. I felt like I couldn't breath then I just, stopped breathing for at least two minutes. cause when I did take a breath it felt like it'd been forever since I took one.

"what happened?" I asked my mom who now had a tear stained face.

"Jacob and Leah were shot"

"by who? paul?" my mom looked at me heartbroken as if it had just dawned on her.

"paul..." she wispered.

Leah's POV

I had to wake up to see seth it worked I had prayed and it worked so now I had to see him not die before I had the chance to.

I still didn't know if I was pregnant or not. my period hadn't come and it'd been a few weeks.

"Jake." I also wispered wondering how he was and how long I'd been asleep.

"I'm right here." he was holding my hand.

I opened my eyes there was so much light.

"jake I though you got shot"

yah I did I just guess I'm better at healing than you" he chuckled

"oh my god, seth where is he" I had to see him

"I'm here"

"oh thank god." I said breathlessly.

"I tough you were hurt, your ok now?"

"yah you were out for a while"

"how long?"

"about 2 weeks"

"and the both of you completely healed in 2 weeks?"

"I guess were not completely healed I'm still bandaged." jake said.

"yah and I kinda still have 2 stitches"

"ok I guess..." the doctor came in.

"ahh miss Clearwater."

"yes doctor"

"you were shot in your stomach but it just missed the fetus, your one lucky woman."

everyone gasped and fell silent and stared at the doctor in disbelief.

"im pregnant?" I chocked out tears threatening to spill over.

"yes you didn't know?"

"umm.. I didn't know, but im glad you told me."

"you're welcome, your daughter is very healthy also."

"daughter?" I was full on crying now.. a baby girl.. _my baby girl.._

"seth was wearing a huge smile and jake was very confused. my guess was wondering how I got pregant even though we didn't have sex.

Then his face changed one of knowing and anger. my second guess is that he put 2+2 together and got = paul.

"Where's paul!" I yelled at the realization of where Jake's anger came from.

he shot me... he shot_ US... all three of us._

"its ok we got him" jake wispered in my ear.. but how? and when?

"don't worry about it, the stress is not good for the _baby!.._" he giggled and smirked out that last part.

"yea babe, don't worry about it." babe? when did I become jake's babe?

"so we need to talk about my being a father now." jake was willing to take care of this baby even though it wasn't his and we'd just started out.

" if you'll have me"

"of course" I cried and he hugged me close. I let all my tears of joy, hurt, confusion, wash away in his grey t-shirt.

" I love you" he wispered.

"what.." I wispered back.

"I love you" he said with no hesitation I didn't know what to say I was floored I didn't think this would have gone so far so fast with him that is.

_**To be continued...**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**One more week of school yah... sorry the story's going so fast its just im not the best writer but ill improve also im lazy and don't like to type a whole lot and if I took my time and wrote long ass chapters like all the other authors yall would be getting a chapter like every month or so. so on to the interesting I am goin to do a time jump to like 5 months. hope you enjoy it...**_

Leah's POV

It'd been 5 months and I was as big as a horse and didn't even know why.

The doctor said that was normal that I'd just have a big baby, but jake was a little skeptical. we were on our way to go get a second opinion it seattle, I would not let the fate of my baby rest in the hands of some small town-I-barely-got-my-degree-fucker.

"hey babe we almost there yet?"

"yah just hold on hun." I sighed, "what's wrong? you hurting? you hungry? you have to

use the bathroom?"

"calm down im just tired of being in the car I need to walk and stretch"

we'd been on the road for at least half an hour.

"you want to take this exit and get some McDonalds?"

"yesss please!"

"ok, don't break the seat" he said because I was bouncing up and down excited ly."

"yah me!" we got to the drive through

"nope, were going inside, I wanna show off my girlfriend and her pregnant belly"

"oh my gosh ur serious?" 

"yeah why not you look hot, and I like being envied"

"whatever" I said chuckling, I was dressed normal for a pregnancy.

I had on black jeggings, my too long black hair that now did stop at the small of my back, my guess because of my prenatal pills, was pulled up in a high ponytail, also had a long pink flowing shirt that covered the back of my pants like a short dress.

and lastly my black warrior sandals and all the accessories . lip gloss, and necklaces bracelets and all.

"ok lets go"

"lets go then sexy"

"get out of the car jake"

"not till you get out"

"well im not going until you do"

"well im not hungry"

"well the baby is"

"ok fine, you always point out my weaknesses."

"its what a girl does best." We were in line jake had on a white t-shirt that brought out his muscles, as well as a black blazer that really hugged him tight with the loose fitting skinny jeans. He looked super hot and I was proud. We'd gotten to know each other a lot over the last past five months.

our likes and dislikes, favorites and pasts.

"babe you want a Big Mac combo right?" he asked pulling me from my thoughts.

"of course"

"ok can I get a number 4 large, and a number 6 large?"

she handed us our cups and receipt and said it would be right up.

"I'll go get the sodas, you get us a table." I said

"ok" I always got a suicide, that was all the drinks that were there mixed together, and he always got sprite and strawberry fainta mixed. And if they didn't have it he got coke or pepsi.

"here babe" I handed him his strawberry fainta and sprite.

"thanx" and gave me a kiss on my lips.

"how you felling?"

"good and you?"

"look at who's across from me, babe I couldn't be better."

"thanks I smiled" he was so romantic even though McyDee's wasn't exactly romance material. I still loved him for it.

"I have something for you"

"for what there's not anything special going on that I didn't know about is there.?"

" umm no its just because" he said that first part matter-of-factly

"ok... I guess."

"close your eyes" I closed my eyes and he pulled mt hand to him and placed a small box in it.

"open" he wispered.

I opened my eyes to a small blue velvet box.

I was scared to open it.

but I did.

_GASP... _it was beautiful the most shiny thing I'd ever seen in my life.

"jake what is this?"

"I know that in a McDonalds probably isn't how you pictured this moment but I just couldn't wait any longer."

"Leah Shanae Clearwater I love you so much way more than I ever thought possible in so little time and you don't have to answer right now but I just wanted to ask you"

he got up out of his chair and kneeled down on one knee, took the box and the shiny ring from its carrier. and held my left hand.

"will you be my wife from now until the end of time?"

by now I hadn't realized I was crying.

"Jake...I..." I was speechless

"Of COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU" I screamed and people started to clap, people I hadn't even noticed were watching us. he got up and smashed his lips to mine.

"I love you so much"

"I love you too" I said, people now full on cheering

Well the really good part was when we went to get our food as an engaged couple, we got to large free oreo McFlurries.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey sorry this took so long!

I've been really busy preparing for senior year… because well, it's the most expensive. c-:

Leah's POV

"those MCflurries where good huh?"

"yeah babe, the best!"

"lol you are so sarcastic."

"I know but you love it."

"Yah true true" I said leaning over in the driver's seat to kiss him.

"Hey we almost there yet"

"Ohh no not this again."

"What I want to go home and sleep hello 5 months Prego here"

"I'm sorry."

"Oh it's not your fault babe" I told him grabbing the hand that rested on the armrest and intertwined our fingers.

"I know I just wish I had been there to help you."

"Babe please don't beat yourself up over this what's done is done, ok?"

"Yah but that doesn't stop the pain you feel and why you go in the bathroom at night and cry"

I looked at him baffled that he knew.

"Yah I know I wait outside the door until you stop then pretend to be asleep when you come out"

"Oh" wow that's a shocker

"What you think I don't feel the bed move every night at 2:03am on the dot"

"Im sorry"

"Please don't apologize for hurting" he continued

"I just want you to let me in, to let me help you."

"Ok" I whispered

"Ok" he agreed

"Oh and by the way I love you" he said as he leant over to kiss my cheek.

"I love you too" turning to kiss his lips.

"We're here"

Jake's POV

The nurse took Leah back to the room and told her to get undressed and everything. To be honest she looked hot in a hospital gown. Her long think black hair down her back.

'_Cool it Black most definitely not the time to get all hot and bothered.'_

"Jacob what are you staring at?" with her head tilted to the side so her hair could hang over.

"Umm. You look so hot in that gown"

"Yah maybe when we leave ill jack this one huh?"

"Ok" I said drooling

"You can play my ob/gyn, and I'll play patient.'


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: ok so this story is canning it and I'm going to try and spice it up as well as make longer chapters but I'm so lazy and I don't have a beta so please bear with me.

Love,

Taylor.

Leah's POV 

The doctor said they were twins a boy and a girl so Jake and I started to work on names. Jake came up with Taylor and Theresa, and I came up with Daniel and Danielle.

When we got home we didn't end up doing anything but laying down to go to bet my feet hurt and I was so tired like nobody's business.

"Lee, you want to watch a movie and order pizza in bed?" he asked me in a singsong voice.

"Aww yeah can we?" I answered like a child.

"yeah babe just give me a minute to order the pizza." He said chuckling.

"hey babe?" he said turning around before leaving

"yesss?"

"I love you."Aww he is so sweet and all mine.

"Ha-ha I love you too."

He left with the biggest smile on his face.

"what kind of pizza do you want?" he yelled from downstairs.

"umm…. Sausage cheese and jalapeno and pineapple from pizza hut with rocky road ice cream and mustard on top." I said confidently.

He came into the room with a what-the-hell-that's-disgusting look on his face.

"what?" I said wondering why I was being looked at in such a way.

"that is just wrong, I've heard girls crave things like chocolate and glazed donuts but rocky road mustard pineapple sausage jalapeno cheese pizza I think takes the cake."

I laughed loudly

"ok it may sound nasty if you put it that way but I want it."

"ookay but I'm warning you it's just wrong like all wrong."

He left to go get what I wanted and an hour and a half later he came in the room smiling carrying a plate of rocky road mustard pineapple sausage jalapeno cheese pizza.

I took a huge bite.

As he sat next to me looking as though he was going to be sick.

" if you gonna look like that you can …" I stopped mid sentence and noticed something.

And for some strange and unknown reason I started to cry.

"babe whats wrong what did I do I made the pizza ok ill have a bite" he took the plate looked at It gagged and took a bite and then gagged againg and tried to swallow.

"see…. Blah …. Its.. goo.. blah… hey this Is kind of ok" he said still chewing.

"noooooo…. Sob….. you …sob …..forgot the ….sob….. gummy worms"

"what?"

"I said .. sniffle.. you forgot the gummy worms…"

"but hunny you didn't ask for gummy worms"

'yessss I DID!"

"ok ok you want gummy worms on your pizza?"

"yeesss! Ugh"

"ok ill be right back ill jus run down to the liquor store and be right back with them."  
>"no I want them form the candy cotton store."<br>"but hunny that's in seattle it could take hours"

"I DON'T CARE I WANT SOME DAMN GUMMY WORMS!"I said throwing m pizza at him. He dodge the mess by a land slide,

"oh god" he sighed

"ok ill go ill be right back."

I was sitting there for 3 ½ hours watching Clifford the bg red dog , he was cute don't judge me.

"ok im here"

He brought in the pizza with gummy worms added

"nahh its cool im not hungry"

"uhuhuh what!"

I started to sob again.

"don't yell at me" I said through sniffles.

"oh him sorry baby its just you made me drive 3 hours for nothing"

"so im nothing?"

"no hunny…. I mean I didn't mean no as in you mean nothing.. I meant no as in gummy worms mean nothing"

"ohh I love gummy worms they mean something to me."

I said sobbing again

"ok here" he said handing me a bag of gummy worms.

"yah gummy worms " I said wiping my eyes.

"yah gummy worms" jake said smiling then there was a knock at the door.

"ill get it"

Jake's POV

"ill get it"

"ok."

I walked downstairs.

"hey seth" I said opening the door

"hey jake I need to talk to leah"

"yah shes upstairs"

"you know what never mind I don't want to cause any trouble"

"don't be stupid its cool man"

"ok but let me tell you first to see if I can tell leah right now."

"ok man lay it on me"

"im…. Gay jake im gay"

Then he kissed me and it was all over.


	11. Chapter 11

What's up can I get sum reviews I feel like continuing when I get them so if you're feeling generous can you please review the story.

Jake's POV

I pushed him off me,

"Seth what the hell are you doing.. I'm not gay, not to mention I'm engaged to your sister"

"Look I'm sorry I just I had to see if I was or not and because I enjoyed that ill say I am."

"Ok look we are just going to act like that didn't happen, ok?"  
>"Ok"<p>

_It had been 3 ½ months since Seth kissed me and we had been keeping it from Leah._

_Whenever he came around we never spoke and it was eating away at me to be keeping it away from her I needed to tell her and quick._

"Leah baby, I have something I need to tell you."

"Ok what is it?"

"I….well Seth… hekissedme" I said so fast I didn't even understand it.

"He WHAT!"

"I said he kissed me."

"Oh ok and you kissed him back?"  
>"No hunny pushed him back and told him the deal"<p>

"Which was what?"  
>"That I was engaged to his sister and not gay"<p>

"Seth's gay?"

"Yeah, but he wanted to tell you himself he just didn't know how, so he came to me, and he asked how he should tell you."

She started to sob "the baby is so close to being born and he drops this on me like I need the stress."

"Ok honey look how about if you and I just not tell him I told you until after the baby is born ok then you and I will be mother and father husband and wife as well as best friends."

"ok Jake and you're sure you didn't kiss him back?"

"I'm 100% positive"

"ok I trust you"

"have I ever given you reason not to?"

"no"

"well then, trust me I got you babe and hey GUESS WHAT!"

"what!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"wow that was so disappointing"

I place my hand over my heart and acted like it hurt when in reality it kind of did"

Leah's POV

I was 8 ½ months now, and the doctor said I could be having the baby at anytime now.

We had just left the hospital around about 3:00 and Jake and I went to taco bell.

"Hey Jake?"

"Yah babe?"

"I have this really bad pain in my back and it feels like an amplified cramp…owwwowow…_whoa"_

"Uhh babe, what's that coming down your leg?"

"Ohh no Jake I think we need to go to the hospital now."

We got in the car and drove off

When we got to the hospital Jake had brought out a wheelchair for me to sit in

"Here babes get in"

He said as he helped me

"Ummmm ok"

"Ahhhh "I screamed while grabbing his hand and squeezing as hard as I could.

"." he recited while trying to push the chair with his one good hand.

I got dressed in the gown and in the bed pretty quick but I was in pain, bad pain.

"Hi Mrs. Clearwater you ready to have your twins?"  
>"No it hurts"<p>

"I know just lay back and relax we are going to try and do this as quickly as possible."

"Ok"

"Right now you're only 4 cm dilated so we got a while to go ok."

"How much longer?"

"That depends on the kids"

"Ok I guess"

An hour passed and the real pain started.

My mom and Jake were in the room and I was told everyone else was in the waiting room.

"I laid on my side crying and whimpering for what seemed like forever had only been an hour.

"Hey baby its ok your alright it's ok babe you're doing great" he kept whispering in my ear.

"it hurts" I whimper/sobbed out in a winy voice.

"This will probably be the only time you'll hear me ask you this, do you want some drugs?"

My mom said laughing and causing Jake and I to chuckle, well I chuckle sobbed screamed through a contraction "ok Leah, how are you feeling?"

The doctor asked as she came to see and feel between my legs.

"Not good"

"Aww its ok "she cooed looking at my tear stained face

"Ahhhhhhhhh" I had another contraction this time it was shorter but more powerful.

"Its ok baby it's ok" Jake said sitting next to the bed leaning over me rubbing the sweat from my face and hair.

"Ok you're 7 cm dilated now only 3 more to go just hang in there ok we're almost there"

I was another two hours and this fucking sucked.

"Ok Leah I think you're ready."

"Thank god" I cried out

"Ok baby here we go"

"Come-on Jake you want to hold a leg up?" the doctor asked him.

"Yeah sure" he said excitedly

"Ok come here and hold her leg up like this."

She was demonstrating for him what to do and the other leg was held up by a nurse. While my mom stayed by my side.

"Ok Leah on the count of three I'm going to need you to push and hold it for ten seconds ok?"

"Ok" I said still crying

"One...Two...Three…push!"

"Ugghhgnh"

"1….2….3….4….5…..6…..7….8…9…..10" they counted.

"Ok again" the look on jakes face was priceless he looked sick and amazed at the same time.

The pushing went on for 5 minutes and that was for baby#1

"Ohhh Leah the first was the boy" she said and my mom started to cry and I rarely saw her cry so this was a sight for my eyes ,and when Jake took his break from holding my leg to come up and tell me how beautiful he was and he looked like me. He was crying as well. And that I thought was sweet.

Then it was baby # 2's turn

"Ok Leah just one more time"

"Ok"

"One...Two...three…push!" again'

"1….2….3….4….5…..6…..7….8…9…..10" they counted again'.

That also went on for 5 minutes and then they rushed to clean then and then handed my new born babies and they were beautiful and looked exactly like _Paul_.

"Oh my gosh!"

"Ha-ha you are so beautiful" I whispered to them.

Then I realized I was crying.

"I'm going to love you forever" I said kissing their heads. Letting that tear fall.

I handed them to Jake he held them as if he moved he would drop them then he sat down very slowly. His eyes filled with unshed tears, he looked up at me and smiled.

"They are so beautiful" he said to me

"I know ha-ha"

"Im daddy" he said kissing their heads.

"And this is mommy" he said as he got up and came and sat on the bed beside me.

"And I'm grandma" my mom said from the other side still crying.

Jake and I chuckled at her

"What are their names?"

"Daniel and Danielle" Jake and I said in unison

"You agree with me?"

"Always will"

He said kissing me on the lips

This was my happy family as everyone filled into the room saying hi to the twins.

"Can I be god father?" Quil asked and Jake turned to him and said "maybe to one but Embry's definitely the others"

I smiled at him and he kissed me once more. But then I notice something in the door window.

"Paul?" I whispered and everyone turned toward the door and everyone looked at him as he walked in. they all had mad looks on their faces.

"Can I see my kids?" he said sincerely like the Paul I used to know and I was doing in again getting lost in his orbs, his smoldering brown orbs.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey what's up, Taylor here, you guys I just want to say thanks to Brankel1 and Jo Harv. You guys are awesome but it's pretty sad that's all I got for reviews it would be greatly appreciated if I could get more than two people's reviews. But the two who did review I thank you and hope to hear more from you also check out my new story a damn shame and I could also use a beta for it so here goes.

Paul's POV

"She's having my babies" I whispered taking the phone away from my ears.

"Ok I'll be there, thanks Em." I can't believe it she's having my babies twins a boy and a girl.

I've been away for so long I just I never dreamed. I ran out of my house in Seattle to jump in my car it'd been 9 months exactly that I was gone, since Jacob and his little puppy followers called themselves scaring me into leaving. Well it worked; I just can't believe what note I left on. I almost killed the love of my life and for what, a break-up that was bound to have happened anyway, because I was still Paul Lahote (A/N: ok this is Pauls real last name I looked it up on twilight wiki and well it was there, so no more Paul Meraz)I couldn't change I was a helpless man whore who loved women and that wasn't going to change, but I still felt horrible I almost killed Seth too, and raped the love of my life, I'm nothing but a horrid monster it's sad really. When I found out what happened I hoped Leah hadn't caught what id had gotten from Bella, now Bella she was a whore the worst of

Sorts, I think she had contracted every venereal disease known to man or animal, I wouldn't be surprised if she was into bestiality, she just seemed that freaky. But anyway I had gotten claumidia, and its obvious Leah hadn't, she wasn't sterile but I would have to watch and be checked every time I have sex now for the rest of my life just because I'm just a little scared. I also heard that Leah and Jake were getting married which had made me lose all hope I had at apologizing and getting her back and raising our kids together as a family , but Leah was nineteen she was too young to get married, right? I had a plan all drawn out. I'd been thinking it up for over 9 months. I just couldn't let him step in and be the father I was perfectly capable of being to my children I would make sure they knew they were loved by their father, their real father.

I'd stayed single for the whole nine months, and not just because of the claumidia thing but Leah as well and I figured why not kill two bird with one stone, clean up disease and also get Leah back being celibate,

And to think I thought the being celibate was going to be hard I should've fast forwarded it to this point in time. I was sitting parked outside of the hospital speech in hand, It was over 5 pages long about how sorry I was and how I was such a fool, for hurting her and how I could've stopped but I was drunk and about how I'd started taking AA classes and was going to get my certificate for three more months of being sober, not an inch of alcohol came near me not even rubbing alcohol, which I hated anyway because it stung, I always used peroxide ok off topic, so I finally think I have my speech memorized, yes memorized I've been going over it for almost a year I think it's down packed, it's like a song if you hear it enough you'll know all the words well with all the writing and rewriting I'm sure its engraved in my sub cranium.

"Excuse me where is Leah Clearwater's room?"

"And who are you sir?" the ghetto gum popping heffa behind the desk asked me.

"I'm the father of the children she just gave birth to."

"I'm sorry sir but we have a father already listed on the birth certificates. Someone by the name of Jacob Black"

I guess she was angry because her "baby daddy" up and thought shawnqueequee was a better lay and left for a pack of Kool 100's light and never came back.

"Look he's not the real father!" I said very agitatedly frustrated

"well this is not proper protocol but I see it in your eyes you really want to see those kids so I'll let you back this time, but don't think about it next time" that's not the look in my eyes trust me, it was more like I attempted murder before don't tempt me bitch type look.

But I mustered up the most sweet smile I could "thank you ma'am"

"You're welcome" she started to sweeten up

"She is in room 302 3th floor maternity ward."

"Thanks a million"

"Bitch" I muttered under my breath as I walked away. As I got upstairs I couldn't help but hear screaming, and be thankful I didn't have to go through the birthing process but once and I had it easy that was coming out but woman, man I don't know how they did it . I reached her wing and I saw everyone and then the door opened and sue came out and everyone went in, I saw Embry looking around nervously he was the last to go in and closed the door behind him I walked up and I could hear chuckles and sobs and I could feel the love and, I couldn't help but be jealous of Jacob a bit, just when I caught my breath and opened the door and there was an audible gasp upon my entry and the glare and flared nostrils Jacob gave me, classic.

"can I see my children?" I said as sweetly as I could.

_Jacob's POV_

They were so beautiful and they were mine, I didn't care if they weren't mine I still claimed them I'd been the one who was there through hell and heaven the whole nine months, god knows I love Leah and I'd do anything for her but the things she made me do especially with food. Like one time she made me make her a banana pick onion peanut butter jelly on rye sandwich and she scarfed it down like it was delicious, I could barely keep my ham and Philly steak sandwich down. Then she wanted cereal and I brought her some lucky charms right? She said she wanted cookie crisp with mustered, I don't know what was up with her and mustered but I'll never forget the Sausage cheese and jalapeno and pineapple from pizza hut with rocky road ice cream and mustard on top, oh and you can't forget the gummy worms.

She had me going crazy these past nine months, but they weren't all in vain, to look at these kids made it all worth it and I would do it all over again and the best part was, they were all mine.

Just then I heard a gasp and everyone looked up to see _Paul._

"can I see my kids?" he said trying to sound sweet and innocent. What a load of bull I knew Leah could see through it his BS, but when I turned to look at her face, she looked as if she were falling for him all over again then she said

"Jake hold _our_ kids" and I let out a breath of air I didn't know I was holding, she had me going for a moment.

Then she got up off the bed, I hadn't the first clue as to how she was walking right now after just being sewn back up I knew she was hurting but she walked over to him and just

"Paul… I love you" and with that I died inside and I cried when she started to kiss him and then he looked over at me and says "looks like I win don't it?"

Now tell me is this really happening to Jake or did he just space out when Paul came into the room, or is pail even there, could Leah be dreaming the whole thing up. If I don't get 5 reviews from different people ill just keep updating I can't be mean but still it was worth a shot right lol haha but yah please review it makes me want to continue and once again thanks Brankel1 much love hun.. And Jo Harv…. Thanks you two are what keep me writing this thing even though Jo just reviewed once I don't care I'm still shouting out lol


	13. Chapter 13

Ok so I'm only doing this because of Jo Harv otherwise this would not be up today so I suggest you thank Jo for this, and because Jo reviewed I stopped looking at Taylor Lautner on funny or die Field of dreams Pt 2 the lockout, ok reviews make me feel good so find it deep deep deep down in your hearts to review for me eh?

Your author, TAy

Leah's POV

It seemed like time had stopped, because as soon as Paul spoke, I realize all the hate I'd harvested over the short time period we had been apart which could never be long enough, at that moment I'd realized how much I wanted him to suffer for making me suffer and how Jake and I would probably have to wait a while to first make love because I was scared that it would hurt as it did the first time, he stole my virtue and I could never get that back that was something I'd been raised to give to someone I'd loved for awhile and not to be stolen, something I was told should be shared which meant he waited for me as well that we should give it to each other and to be given after sacred vows had been received on both ends and that I should never give to another. To be shared with the same person for the rest of my life, that ship had sailed I would never give Paul anything else of mine not my life, not my love, and sure as hell not my kids, he was a murderer, a rapist, and only god knows what else. How the hell would I just hand my daughter over to him for him to perform such acts on her as he had done with me? I think not, I could kill him for what he did to me, I could kill him for what he did to my brother, hell I could just kill him for cheating on me, and if that itching hadn't stopped I'd kill him for giving me some herpes type shit.

When I'd come out of my epiphany, I noticed I had been staring directly at Paul, and I looked over at Jake and he looked as though I'd taken his heart and chewed on it and spit it in his pet rabbit cooked and fed to him for dinner

"here Jake hold _our _kids" when I emphasized on our he seemed to lighten up a bit not so hurt, and Paul wore a smirk, a smirk that I was about to wipe off his face, as I got up off the bed with difficulty and a great deal of pain, damn it's going to be hard to walk straight after this. I don't think I'll ever walk right again.

I walked up to him stared in his eyes, and….

Jakes POV

"JAKE! Hello, you there babe?"

"They are beautiful Jake" huh? What the hell just happened didn't we just go through this.

"I'm going to go get everyone"

"ok, mom" Leah said, wait some please tell me we already went through this I mean then they all come and then Paul comes come on we have most definitely been through this. Everyone piles into the room. And Embry shuts the door, something's not right.

Then Paul comes in,

"Can I see my kids?" what the hell is wrong with me? I really hope this isn't like the twilight zone or some shit

"Hold _our kids Hun" _oh no she's going to kiss him my life is over. She gets off the bed and goes over to him and says…

Leah's POV

I get right up to his face and he is distracted, I don't even think he saw it coming.

"I _HATE_ you" and with that I slapped him clean across the face.

Jake was in shock like he expected something else to happen.

"Babe are you ok?" Jake asked

"Hell yeah I'm better now" I said as I spit in Paul's face now that he was staring at me like I had spoken in tongues or something,

"GET THE FUCK OUT!"I yelled then I felt weak and everything went black.

Jake's POV

"LEAH!"

"HELP, HELLP, GO GET A DOCTOR!"

"Hurry please"

"It's ok Leah its ok just stay with me please…please"

"Get the babies sue!"

Leah had to be ok she just had to this was all his fault,

This was all that fuckers fault

Showing up here and ruining our lives what the fuck was his problem didn't have enough of leach's self-esteem in his pocket he had to come back and try to take her kids too, well I don't know if he were trying to take them per say but definitely trying to ruin lives.

Without second thought I jump over Leah and rammed that fucker right through the wall our bodies coming burling out the other side. Thank god the patient in the next room had been up against the other wall or tha could've been messy..well messier.

Thanks again to JO Harv don't forget REVIEWS ARE LOVE :]


	14. Chapter 14

Hey sorry I've had writers block ever since I started this story and I was my first and it's really hard to keep up so I might not have a love almost lost out for a while because the chapters are really long and it's hard to get them all long like that In an hour so they'll be coming out slowly but surely. Sorry about the flashback in a flashback but it seemed like the only way to tell the story.

Jake's POV

"you fucker!' I yelled as I bashed Paul's face in for everything he'd done. I'd been waiting to ram his ass ever since leach told me about the night he took advantage of her in his drunken state.

I heard alcohol causes you to do stupid things at times but something so dumb it scared her forever and I can't make love to her until she is ready, which I'm totally cool with. It's just she'll never get her innocence back, and that's something I loved about her how innocent she'd acted at times. Like the Leah everyone else new was a front and everything they thought they knew they didn't. She had put up this 'I don't care façade for years everyone just saw a hateful bitch when they looked at her. But under all that she was a soft fluffy teddy bear, and she could snuggle you with kindness just like a care bear. And that's why I loved her. The night she really opened up to me the first time I'd ever seen her cry. And the hurt it put in my heart I'd hoped it'd be the last. I felt myself being pulled up off of Paul and it interrupted my thoughts. And I was being questioned but I drowned it out.

Sam managed to convince the officers not to take us to jail, and instead he wrote us a citation.

And a bill for the damages we'd caused. They agreed to let me sit out in the waiting room to hear about Leah when Sam explained the situation, I'm not sure how in depth he went with the storytelling, but I'd hoped it was enough to get Paul at least question about what he'd done. As I sat there waiting on some news about Leah, when I started to replay the night we'd gotten into her soul and found the Leah I grew to know and love deeply.

_Flashback_

"hey Leah what's wrong?" she had a silent tear rolling down her face.

I wiped it away with my thumb as I cupped her face in my hands, I looked into her eyes and knew she was hurting and I told her,

"let me help you let me in, remember you promised"

She just nodded and buried her head in my chest.

She pulled her head back up to look me in the eye.

"It's just… I'm just being stupid" she said,

"you are never stupid you understand me? Never can anything you say be stupid or unimportant."

She nodded again.

"its Paul" she whispered.

My eyes grew wide at his name.

"Babe you know he's gone he can't hurt you anymore."

"you never told me how you took care of it Jake"

"I know, umm. Just know he won't be showing his face around here anytime soon"

"so you didn't kill him?" she asked what seemed like relieved.

I just shook my head. It was true he hadn't killed him we just ordered him to stay away from La push.

"Oh thank God!" she yelled and threw herself in my arms.

"Whoa… I thought you wanted him gone; now you're happy he's not dead?"

"It's not him being undead, I'm happy about the fact that you didn't kill him."

"Jake I don't want to lose you and I definitely don't want to marry a murderer."

"Trust me if I did, id'of married Paul Jake."

"Ok I get your logic but you never told me what happened that night."

Her eyes got wide then and her chest started to pump a bit.

"Jake?" she was pleading not to talk about it,

"Leah, you promised to open up to me, to let me in, now is the time let me in let me help you get past it, how can you ever get past it if you never talk about it?"

"That's what shrinks are for Jake" she said in all seriousness.

"ok well let me be your shrink lee all bullshit aside. I hereby promise to listen and only ask questions, like 'And how do you feel about that' and 'are you sure that's the real problem here' and also to speak with a British accent to sound professional." I said with my hand to my heart and two fingers up like scouts honor.

She chuckled the whole time.

"Ok Jake" she wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her face in my chest.

"Uhhhhh, Jake, Jake, Jake you make me give in every time."

"I love you Jacob black you know that?"

"Really? Awww that's so sweet, I think I love you too, hence the proposal and all."

She laughed whole heartedly "you, my man really know how to lighten a mood, that's why I love you; you know how to make me feel better."

"You wanna know why I lub you?" I said in a little kid's voice.

"Yes, why would you Jake love, me Leah?"

"Because you 'Leah' are the ying to my yang twins, the sum to my moon, the spoon to my fork, which would make us a spork." I said causing her eyes to water with laughter. "I love you because you the exact opposite of me my other half and in all seriousness you just make me a better person. I might have been good then but now you are just everything and when these kids are born, you'll be there everything, I love you so much that sometimes I wonder what I could've done if I'd never met you. Or what the hell I was doing before I did meet you. I love you so much I just don't know what I would do if I ever lost you."I finished with watery eyes staring into her beautiful full onyx ones, that were also filled with the same salty substance.

"I love you so much" I said into her hair.

"I love you too" she said into my shirt.

I walked over to the radio and plugged my ihome in and turned on the song, to make you feel my love the cover by Adele and Chris Allan that had been imported together.

"may I have this dance Ma Lady?" she chuckled at my English accent.

"yes you can my fine sir."

_When the rain_

_Is blowing in your face_

_And the whole world_

_Is on your case_

_I could offer you_

_A warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love_

_When the evening shadows_

_And the stars appear_

_And there is no one there_

_To dry your tears_

_I could hold you_

_For a million years_

_To make you feel my love_

_I know you_

_Haven't made_

_Your mind up yet_

_But I would never_

_Do you wrong_

_I've known it_

_From the moment_

_That we met_

_No doubt in my mind_

_Where you belong_

I took her hand and we swayed to the music.

_I'd go hungry_

_I'd go black and blue_

_I'd go crawling_

_Down the avenue_

_No, there's nothing_

_That I wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my love_

_The storms are raging_

_On the rolling sea_

_And on the highway of regret_

_Though winds of change_

_Are throwing wild and free_

_You ain't seen no thing_

_Like me yet_

_I could make you happy_

_Make your dreams come true_

_Nothing that I wouldn't do_

_Go to the ends_

_Of the Earth for you_

_To make you feel my love._

I sung to the song in her ear as we swayed about, me only stepping on her toes once.

"Jake?"

"Yeah honey?"  
>"I want to talk about it…with you." I sighed into her temple.<p>

"Ok I'm all ears baby."

She took a deep breath and led me to the bed; she sat down motioned for me to sit with her.

"Ok… so Seth and I were talking about something I forgot what exactly it's all still a bit fuzzy, but the part I do remember was getting ready for bed and I heard Seth yelling."

_Flashback _Leah's POV talking Jacob's POV

"_What are you doing here?" Seth said in an aggravated voice._

"_I need to see Leah!"_

"_like hell you do." Seth said._

"I don't remember what else after that all I remember was, a loud crash and I went down stairs to check on what the hell they were fighting for, even though I already knew it was because of me, I just didn't want them to know that." She said tears welling up in her eyes.

"Umm… I went downstairs" she paused and put the back of her hand to her mouth. And sucked in a breath.

"I…I went down and I saw Seth lying on the floor blood was everywhere and it was coming from his hair. I thought it was not something I would wait for to figure out. Paul was there standing watching me plead with my brother not to die on me as I was getting up to go to the phone… I…. I… felt myself being dragged, I knew it was Paul, he was drunk, and you know how he gets when he's had a few too many" she was full on sobbing and trying to hold back at the same time if it were possible,. All I wanted to do was hold her in my arms and make the pain go away, but I decided against grabbing her up and hugging her. I couldn't even if I wanted to. I couldn't move all I could do was listen, like I told her I would.

"Then he threw me on the bed and tore my clothes away, all I remember after that was the pain it was unbearable, Jake I wouldn't wish that on anyone, not even Bella." She let the tears fall freely.

I was seething with anger, just the thought of Paul taking something so precious from someone so vulnerable. Then Seth he was like a brother to me. How could he have hurt them deliberately? And then not feel an inch of remorse just fled the scene like he'd never been there and expect Seth to get to the hospital in a car with a raped and battered woman.

If I could, I'd kill him.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys Taylor here. Omg sorry I took so long I've partly abandoned this story, well at least I feel like I have.

I've been working on another one, called a love almost lost, so if you haven't already, please go check it out.

Ok so I was listening to Demi lovato's Skyscraper while writing this so if it comes out with an errie but prevailing feel to it just know the new tattoo getting, rehab accomplishing queen had everything to do with it, don't get me wrong I love Demi, it's just I didn't, know Disney stars got tattoos , and had 'I cut myself' type problems well other than miley but her dad and mom got a divorce so that's understandable for a child to go through it and come out a complete and utter bitch, pretty sad how miley goes ape shit on everyone like mostly paps, but any way on with the story.

Paul's POV

As we sat in the waiting room to see how Leah was, I could see in Jake's features he would easily jump over the magazine filled table to kill me for causing Leah to faint and use up all her energy.

"I'm, going to the chapel" Jake said as he got up and headed to the elevators.

I had to make this right between us.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I told everyone and walked in the opposite direction than Jake went.

Luckily there's an elevator at the end of the opposite hall. I hopped on, and went in search of the chapel.

When I got there I looked through the glass.

And Jake was sitting there his head straight ahead. He looked a mess. Like he'd been crying for days, his hair slightly tussled away from its normal neat cropped form.

I walked into the room and his head snapped back to looked at me.

He chuckled darkly.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"I just came here to talk, to apologize" he scoffed.

"Haven't you done enough?" he asked coldly.

I was silent he got up to leave while saying.

"you just don't stop do you?"

I got up and grabbed his arm stopping him from going.

"Please Jake you gotta talk to me."

He looked down at my hand on his arm.

"The fuck I do!" he snatched his arm from my grasp.

"Please just hear me out?" I pleaded.

"What Paul? What could you possibly have to say to me that I 'd want to hear it?" he looked at me expectantly.

"I'm sorry" I whispered

"See, I knew it. Nothing I wanted to hear, sorry is not fucking good enough for what you did, for what you caused, everyone's lives are worse because of you, why did you do it huh, why are you even here!" he yelled.

"You hurt her so bad" he said through clenched teeth "I didn't think she'd even say yes after what you did to her" I didn't understand what he was talking about.

"You still didn't answer my question"

"Jake…I…"

"You what huh! You what?"

"I don't know what to say."

"I didn't think so, let me just tell you something listen closely and don't blink, because I fear you might miss something."

I looked up at him.

"You are a pathetic piece of shit" he said slowly

"you make my stomach churn in disgust, every time I see your face I want to kill you, but because of Leah and the heart she has, she made me hold back on taking a sledge hammer to your fucking pea sized brain." I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

"You tried to fucking kill her not once but twice, you tried to kill Seth, me, and at the time no one knew, you tried to kill your kids, you sick fuck." He looked up at me with tears in his eyes.

"I hate you ok? Read my crusty, chapped, pink lips!" he said moving closer to me.

"I fucking hate you!" then he hacked up a lougie and spit it right in my face.

With that he pushed past me.

I took me a while to figure out what had just happened. I came up here hoping to reconcile with him. But all hopes I had just vanished.

I walked over to the tissue box grabbed one and wiped what remained of his snot off my face.

I sat down in a pew and looked up at the praying Mary.

"Dear God, I know it's been a while, and uhh...I'm sorry for that, but right now I need your help." I said getting choked up on the end, my eyes welling up.

"Leah uhh she…she's in bad shape right now, and I know you can help her, so please let her pull through, all of this is my fault, I deserve to be in a coma, me, God not her she's been nothing but gracious and good, please just let her pull through, and I promised to turn myself in for the murders I almost committed, and just one more thing, please let her find it in her heart to forgive me." I sobbed out.

I got back up stairs and saw everyone was still sitting outside her room sue had a look of relief on her face. Her eyes where closed and she was mouthing, thank you to the doctor there telling them something. As I got closer I could hear him say,

"She's going to be just fine, we'll just have to keep her here for a few days, but she'll be ok."

"Oh thank the almighty God." Sue exclaimed.

Then I saw Jake fall to his knees head in his hands sobbing like it's no tomorrow then he brought his hand to his heart and said

"Thank you the powers that be."

They were all so happy, and Jake was just indescribable. He loved her that much that hearing she would be ok could bring him to his knees.

Sue walked up and grabbed him into a big hug, burying his head in her chest, getting on her knees with him, as he sobbed.

I looked around and saw everyone's faced they were all just happy, and relieved. I looked around and saw, there was no place for me here.

I started to walk away and someone grabbed my arm.

"Hey man. Where are you going?" Embry asked as I turned to face him.

"Where I belong Em, there's no place for me here."

He looked Sad. "Ok man but keep in touch, and be safe ok?."

"Yeah, sure" I said unenthusiastically.

"Ok, bye man" he hugged me tight and I gave him a sad look as he pulled away.

"See ya," I said turning to walk away.

It was time, time to go turn myself in.

I drove all the way to forks, the police station stayed open all night so there shouldn't have been a problem. I walked in and saw Charlie, an old friend of mine and Jakes Dads, thank God h didn't know I slept with his daughter and that's how this whole mess started.

"Hey ya there Paul, long time no see." He greeted

"Yeah it's been awhile, look Chief swan this… this isn't a friendly visit."

"Oh, then what can I do you for?"

Umm. I tried to kill Leah and Jake and Seth…i raped Leah and got her pregnant then tried to kill her. Yeah I'm the one who shot her."

He looked at me like he'd known that already, and I was just repeating what he'd just said.

"Son I know, we found you fingerprints all over the scene. You think I would just not know, I let you live your life got rid of all the evidence."

"But why, because Jake, left my daughter broken, and hurt, right after that pale fucker did. He promised her he wouldn't." I didn't even know Jake had been friends with that slut.

"So I let you off Scott free."

"So I heard Leah just had those kids of yours"

"You want them? lets go get them." He offered.

I just stood there speechless.


End file.
